Perdóname
by kathitha
Summary: Perdonar es difícil, más si se trata de la persona que amas; pero… ¿qué tanto tienes que hacer para ser perdonado?, ¿dejar el orgullo de lado y ser comprensivo? o ¿ser terco y no ceder? Sin dudas, James Potter y Lily Evans lo aprendieron de la peor manera. Ubicado en sexto año.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Yo sólo soy una fanática que los utilizó para crear este relato. De modo que la trama es completamente de mi autoría. _Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Summary: Perdonar es difícil, más si se trata de la persona que amas; pero… ¿qué tanto tienes que hacer para ser perdonado?, ¿dejar el orgullo de lado y ser comprensivo? o ¿ser terco y no ceder? Sin dudas, James Potter y Lily Evans lo aprendieron de la peor manera. Ubicado en sexto año.**

Capítulo único: Perdóname

Con la mochila puesta sobre su espalda y con los libros aferrados fuertemente a su pecho, caminaba Lily Evans por el corredor del primer piso del colegio Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Lily no era consciente de hacia adónde se dirigía ni mucho menos quien iba delante de ella debido a que sólo podía pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior entre James Potter y ella, que fue nefasto, horrible, bochornoso e impensado.

Y es que, simplemente, jamás imaginó que el constante perseguimiento de Potter para que ella saliese con él terminase así: con James Potter en la enfermería.

¿Cómo terminó él en dicho lugar?

A causa de ella y de su irracionalidad, por no haberse parado a reflexionar y luego actuar; Lily Evans había actuado siguiendo sus emociones y sus instintos, no con su sentido común como siempre hacía.

Pero en esta ocasión, Potter la había sacado de sus casillas:

Él, como siempre, la persiguió por todo el pasillo, gritando su nombre a todo pulmón. Ella hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando. Pero, a pesar de caminar con rapidez, él la acorraló.

Se encontraban en el primer peldaño de la escalera que daba al tercer piso.

Lily frunció el ceño y James le pidió una cita. Lily lo rechazó y continuó subiendo. James la persiguió y la volvió a interceptar, insistiendo en su invitación.

Estaban casi a la mitad de la escalera.

Ella se negó a aceptar y prosiguió ascendiendo. Él no se dio por vencido y retomó su cometido, implorando que le diese una oportunidad .

Lily se encontraba en el descanso y James, dos peldaños atrás.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y bufó, nunca le daría una oportunidad porque se trataba de una persona poco grata, alguien que se dedicaba a gastarle bromas a los demás, cosa que le desagradaba.

Él siguió insistiendo y ella se obligó a seguir subiendo.

Lily estaba ya en el tercer piso y James casi llegando.

Ella rechinó los dientes al tiempo que él se ponía delante de ella. Luego, James insistió en su cita, argumentando que sería como amigos y que la dejaría de molestar si aceptaba el compromiso.

Lily dudó por unos segundos. Era tentadora la oferta dado a que se aseguraba que él la dejase en paz de una buena vez. No obstante, conociendo a Potter, él la convencería, tiempo después, que nunca dijo que su salida era de amistad sino de novios cosa que le aterraba; por lo que la rechazó y se dispuso a irse, pero una de las manos de James le tomó el hombro.

Ella se encontraba unos veinte centímetros de la escalera y él a sólo unos diez, dándole la espalda a dicha construcción.

James comentó, en ese momento, que por una vez en su vida le diera el privilegio de salir con ella debido a que era algo que, desde que comenzó la insistencia, lo había deseado y que le complacería si aceptara.

Lily se enfureció y, sin pensarlo, se dio media vuelta con la varita alzada y le lanzó el hechizo "desmaius". El propósito que inconscientemente esperaba, aunque no lo quisiera, era que él cayese de rodillas y se quedase inmóvil en el lugar.

Sin embargo ,sucedió todo lo contrario:

James, al ver la varita alzada y el hechizo dirigido a él, dio un paso atrás, tambaleándose y quedando al borde de los peldaños. Justo en ese instante, le llegó el encantamiento al pecho. Esto provocó que el equilibrio que James intentaba hacer quedase en nada porque al momento del impacto, el hechizo lo lanzó por las escaleras, del tercer al segundo piso. La cabeza de él dio contra una pared y lo dejó inconsciente.

No hacía falta decir que el incidente lo vio un gran cantidad de alumnos, incluyendo sus tres amigos, los merodeadores.

Debido al alboroto, la profesora McGonagall fue a ver lo que ocurría y, al observar lo que sucedía, envió a James a la enfermería y a ella la castigó.

Su primer castigo en Hogwarts. Su primera maldad. Su primera humillación. Su primer crimen.

Había pasado de ser la prefecta perfecta, la chica inteligente y la modelo a seguir, a la persona más despreciable que hubiese pisado el colegio. Al menos así lo veía Lily.

Ella, ahora que había reflexionado, estaba segura de que si hubiese contando hasta diez o si hubiese continuando su camino, el incidente se habría evitado, pero nada podía hacer porque lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Lily respiró profundo y se sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir pensando en aquel momento y en James Potter dado a que la hacía sentir culpable y miserable.

Siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso a las groserías dirigidas a ella, a las miradas de odio y a los susurros de la población femenina que la perseguían desde ayer.

Llegó, en ese momento sin querer , a la puerta de la enfermería. Entonces, paró abruptamente y tragó saliva. La garganta, de repente, se le había secado y su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar a causa del nerviosismo.

¿James Potter se sentiría bien?, ¿estaría riendo con sus amigos?, ¿ desearía que ella se le acercara y le pidiese perdón?, ¿se reiría nervioso junto a ella?

_Basta, Lily. Deja de pensar estupideces._ Se regañó antes de entrar a la enfermería.

El silencio que había en el lugar la hizo pensar que algo andaba mal, no obstante, caminó hasta llegar a las camas, las cuales se encontraban vacías. No había ninguna persona en ellas.

_¿adónde estás, James?_ Se preguntó, entrando en pánico.

↼Señorita Evans, ¿qué hace aquí?

La voz salida de la nada le provocó un sobresalto, ya que no oyó a nadie acercarse. Lentamente, se dio media vuelta y, al ver a la persona, exhaló algo aliviada.

↼Señora Pomfrey, yo sólo tenía...quería saber...quise venir a…↼ tartamudeó.

↼¿quieres preguntar por James Potter, querida? ↼ le preguntó la enfermera con dulzura.

↼Sí ↼ admitió nerviosa.

↼Le di de alta a medio día. Debe estar yendo a sus clases o rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Lily suspiró y le sonrió a Madame Pomfrey antes de dar media vuelta y ponerse a correr. Quería buscar a James Potter y pedirle perdón por lo que hizo dado a que se sentía arrepentida.

Sin embargo, en la sala común no había rastro de él y a la clase que tenían juntos, DCAO, no entró. Ni él ni sus amigos.

Ella se sentía afligida. Decidió, entonces, dejar sus cosas escolares en el dormitorio de chicas e ir al campo de Quidditch donde probablemente él se encontraría.

No se equivocó. Allí se encontraba con sus amigos y con su club de fans, quien lo abrazaba y le pedía autógrafos. James se reía y complacía a las mujeres que lo rodeaban.

Algo le estrujo el estómago, pero lo ignoró y, con valentía, se acercó a ellos:

↼James, ¿podemos hablar?

Él ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, mientras el resto se quedaba en silencio. Por un momento, Lily pensó que James sonreirá y le diría que todo estaba en el pasado. Pero falló una vez más:

↼Lily Evans, la prefecta perfecta, la chica inofensiva y de conducta ejemplar, ¿qué es lo que quiere? ↼ preguntó sarcásticamente, acercándose a ella.

Sus palabras, llenas de ofensa, la hirieron. Sin embargo, hizo caso omiso a sus sentimientos y dijo:

↼Sólo quería disculparme por lo de ayer.

↼¿Mereces que te perdone, Lily Evans?

Lily lo miró conmocionada, sintiendo que algo se le rompía por dentro en pequeños pedacitos,ahogándola . Así no se comportaba James Potter.

↼Creo que sí ↼dijo luego de unos segundos.

↼Creo que no. No te lo mereces, Evans.

↼¿Qué dices, Potter?

La conmoción estaba pasando y en lugar de ella llegaba la furia. James Potter volvía a ser el engreído, inmaduro y orgulloso que siempre fue.

↼Lo que oyes, Lily Evans. Tú no te mereces mi perdón.

↼Eres un patán, Potter, un arrogante que se dedica a gastarle bromas a los Slytherins cuando se le da la gana porque lo único que quiere es que lo traten con admiración. Sin embargo, no eres capaz de perdonar al resto cuando te ofenden, cosa que te ganaría el respeto de los demás. Eres despreciable ↼ escupió las palabras sin pensar.

↼Para un momento, Evans. Las bromas no vienen al caso ↼se encontraban frente a frente, mirándose desafiante. Sus respiraciones agitadas era lo único que se podía escuchar ↼. He decidido no perdonarte porque yo jamás hechicería a la persona que más amo en esta vida. Jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño como tú lo has hecho conmigo. Ponte en mí lugar y sabrás lo que se siente que la persona que amas te rechace día a día y que, para colmo, te hechice y te deje en la enfermería. Porque eso me ocurrió a mí, una mujer me hirió de la peor forma posible.

Lily sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho, un dolor tan intenso que la dejó sin respiración.

Le dolía cada palabra que él pronunció.

Le dolía escuchar que su enojo era porque él la amaba y que le indignaba que ella se hubiese comportado así.

Le dolía que ella no hubiese sido capaz de pensar.

Le dolía su absurdo comportamiento.

Le dolía sentir el rechazo.

Le dolía que ahora era ella quien lo había perseguido.

Le dolía sentir que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

↼Ahora, vete Evans ↼James hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que se marchase.

Lily, visiblemente afectada, se adelantó y lo abofeteó, sacándose el inmenso dolor que sentía.

↼Te odio, Potter. Y juro que nunca te perdonaré está humillación.

Dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás. Una vez que hubo llegado al castillo, se apresuró a ir a su sala común, específicamente al dormitorio del sexto año de niñas.

Ya en ese lugar, se recostó y comenzó a sollozar.

¿quién se creía James Potter?, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso? Ella había cometido un error totalmente perdonable. No entendía por qué él se comportaba de esa forma, teniendo en cuenta que se pasaba los días hechizando a los otros y siendo perdonado por todos los alumnos.

No supo cuando sollozó ni qué hora era, sólo podía llorar. El dolor y la humillación era tan intensa que, pronto, se encontró hipando.

Este dolor era nuevo e inexplicable para ella, ya que fue totalmente distinto al de Severus Snape cuando la llamó sangre sucia. Esto era otra cosa, era como si alguien la hubiese rompido en pedacitos. Se sentía débil y frágil.

↼Lily.

Llamó una voz que reconocía: era la de Alice, la novia de Frank Longbottom. Le seguían Marlene y Mary.

↼Sí, Alice.

Ella trató de sonar normal y, sin que sus amigas se debieran cuenta, se secó las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas.

Pero ellas, en vez de hacer preguntas, la abrazaron fuertemente, consolándola y susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

↼Me dolió, chicas, me dolió la forma en que me trató James↼dijo, entonces, con un nudo en la garganta.

↼Lo sé, Lily, lo sé. Pero ten calma. Ya verás como mañana se le pasa y te pide perdón por la forma en que se comportó ↼habló Mary esperanzada.

Lily asintió no muy convencida. Luego, agregó:

↼¿Se dan cuenta que ni siquiera cuando Sev me dijo sangre sucia me hirió tanto como lo hizo James con sus palabras? Digo, me dolió que Sev me haya tratado así, pero con James fue tan distinto, fue como si una daga atravesase mi cuerpo.

↼Estabas acostumbrada a que James te tratase con cariño, pero analizando tus palabras, tú sola debes descubrir la razón por la que te hirieron las palabras de Potter↼le expresó Marlene.

Lily la miró confundida, aún así insistió con su argumento anterior:

↼No es algo fácil, pero creo que hubiese preferido que nuestra relación de perseguimiento siguiese como siempre a lo que sucedió ↼ Alice, Mary y Marlene la miraron con una sonrisa ↼.Realmente son fascinantes, y me gustan sus insistencias, sobre todo cuando me dedica una canción o cuando me dedica uno de los tantos de Gryffindor en el Quidditch o cuando amenaza con tirarse por la ventana, es tierno y es humillante a la vez; y, aunque parezca masoquista, adoro nuestras peleas….pero me aterra que…

↼Lily, te estás negando a ti misma la verdad ↼ Alice estaba ya convencida de lo que le pasaba a su amiga, pero Lily se encogió de hombros ↼. ¿ Desde cuándo te pasa esto?

Lily lo pensó unos minutos. La verdad era difícil precisar cuándo le habían empezando a gustar esas insistencias, pero al recordar el cabello azabache y alborotado de James o sus ojos castaños, ocultos bajo las gafas, lo supo. Entonces, sonrió:

↼Desde su primera insistencia.

Las chicas abrieron sus ojos y se llevaron las manos a la boca.

↼Lily, eso fue en el primer mes del año pasado, en quinto año ↼chilló Alice estupefacta.

↼Lo sé, Alice, lo sé. No obstante, desde la primera vez que lo vi, en nuestro primer año, algo me atrajo de James; pero al ver cómo molestaba a los demás, preferí dejarlo. Sin embargo, en tercero me di cuenta que él tenía algo especial que me atraía, algo que se iba transformando en cariño; pese a que seguía siendo un arrogante que le gustaba fastidiar y humillar al resto con sus estúpidas bromas. Además, estaba en el equipo de Quidditch y decenas de mujeres lo idolatraban, cosa que me irritaba. Luego, todo cambió cuando él me pidió la primera cita en quinto delante de un centenar de alumnos. Me asusté, me puse nerviosa y lo rechacé. Creí que se volvería más egocéntrico si le daba el sí. También se encontraba el hecho que era un patán con los demás y no quería que me viera como un trofeo…y saben el resto, rechazo tras rechazo, irritada, molesta, halagada, nerviosa, esperando a que cambiase su actitud, intentando que dejase de ser como era.

Lily se quedó en silencio después de su confesión y miró a sus amigas afligidas. Ellas, simplemente, suspiraron.

↼ Siempre pensé que el rechazo era porque lo odiabas o porque no te gustaba su actitud egocéntrica y su comportamiento de bromista, jamás porque te comenzase a gustar y que te aterrase que fuese justo de él de quién te enamorases ↼manifestó Alice. Mary y Marlene asintieron.

Lily sollozó. Esconder sus sentimientos, pretendiendo que con rechazos James cambiase su actitud había sido lo peor que había hecho.

↼Nunca quise amarlo, nunca quise que él me robase el corazón; sin embargo, lo hizo ↼ Lily exhaló profundamente ↼.Desearía que no fuese así, desearía elegir a quién amar, desearía que mi mente eligiera quién sería el dueño de mi corazón; pero no puedo. Mi corazón grita el nombre de James a cada minuto y, ahora, no sé qué hacer, no sé si perdonarlo o no, aunque aseguré que jamás lo haría. Lo que sí sé es que lo quiero, sin embargo, estoy dolida por lo que pasó.

Alice, al ver a su amiga tan mal, la volvió a abrazar y añadió:

↼ Tienes que calmarte y esperar hasta mañana. Verás como todo se solucionará y si él no se te acerca, hazlo tú. Ahora duerme, te hará bien.

Lily asintió y cerró los ojos, deseando que al día siguiente todo se solucionara.

¡qué equivocada estaba!

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, James pasó olímpicamente de ella. No la miró ni le habló, cosa que le dolió en lo profundo de su alma.

En clases de pociones James reía por una broma y hablaba con todos, menos con ella.

En la siguiente clase, Lily intentó hablar con él, pero James pasó a su lado sin notar que ella estaba allí.

En el almuerzo, James habló de los exámenes finales para los cuales faltaban tres semanas; pero tampoco intentó acercarse a ella.

No obstante, cuando se disponían a entrar a la clase de Trasformaciones, ella lo intentó una vez más:

↼James, ¿podemos hablar?

↼¿Escuchas algo, Canuto? , ¿hay ruido?

Lily se sentía cada vez más miserable. ¿Cuántas veces ella había pasado de él, haciendo como si nada estuviese en el lugar?, ¿esto era lo que sentía Potter?, ¡ cuánto dolía la fría indiferencia!

↼Cornamenta, por favor, es la pelirroja.

↼¿Quién es ella, Canuto?

Sirius lo miraba cabreado, al igual que Remus y Peter.

↽Cornamenta, es Lily. Deja ya de hacerle esto.

↼Hacerle qué, Lunático.

Y dicho eso, James entró al aula. Peter lo siguió junto a Sirius, quien le decía algo que ella no escuchó.

↼Discúpalo, Lily. James está dolido por lo que pasó ayer. Ya se le pasará.

↼Y si nunca se le pasa, Remus, ¿qué haré?

Remus se encogió de hombros con una ligera sonrisa, pero aún así dijo:

↼Se le pasará algún día. Él te ama demasiado para serte indiferente, ya verás cómo en unos días se arreglaran las cosas.

Remus le sonrió y ella comenzó a tener esperanza de que en unos días se le iba a pasar.

¡Qué equivocado estuvo Remus!, ¡Y qué optimista fue ella!

El resto de la semana, ninguno de los dos se miró o se habló. Si se cruzaban por el camino, hacían como si nadie estuviese allí.

Ya no había insistencias, ya no se escuchaba por los pasillos: ¡Evans, quiero hablar contigo! o los ¡Sal de mí camino, Potter!. No, ahora ambos seguían sus vidas sin que el otro se interpusiera.

Y a Lily le dolía cada fibra de su ser. Era absolutamente retorcido que por un incidente ella se diese cuenta lo que siempre negó.

Siguieron pasando los días e increíblemente ni James ni sus amigos le siguieron gastando bromas a los de Slytherin, cosa que la sorprendía.

Y luego, vinieron los exámenes. Lily estudió más que otras veces, intentando sacarse a James de la mente;pero le fue difícil, sobre todo si lo veía estudiar con otra chica y reír con ella.

¡Cuánto deseaba ser ella con quien él estuviese estudiado!

No obstante, ya nada podía hacer más que esperar a que terminase el año y que las relajantes vacaciones la hiciese olvidar lo que había sucedido.

Así fue que los exámenes pasaron y, pronto, ella estaba haciendo sus maletas para volver a casa con sus padres.

↼Y se acabó chicas.

Alice, Mary y Marlene le sonrieron, pero en el fondo sentían pena de su amiga. Ninguna quiso decir nada, por lo que decidieron ir rumbo al tren, que las llevaría de vuelta a sus vidas.

Una vez que llegaron, se despidieron, deseándose un buen verano. Justo cuando Lily se despedía de Alice, alguien habló:

↼Lily, ¿ podemos hablar?

La voz la hizo estremecer. Había esperado tres largas semanas a que esa persona le pidiese conversar y ahora que lo había hecho, no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, dijo:

↼Debería abofetearte y mandarte a freír monos al África, James.

↼Lo sé y con justa razón, pero...

↼Pero te daré la oportunidad.

Lily sonrió y James suspiró aliviado. Sirius, Remus, Peter, Frank, Alice, Marlene y Mary ensancharon enormes sonrisas.

↼Lily, siento el modo en que me comporté contigo. Sé que fui cruel, pero me heriste el orgullo con aquel hechizo. No pensé que tú pudieses hacer algo como aquello, teniendo en cuenta que siempre tratas de hacer las cosas lo mejor posible. Y lo admito, me sorprendió y me enojó a la vez que pudieses hacer algo como eso ↼con cada palabra que decía James, Lily sentía que su corazón se iba recomponiendo, uniéndose pieza a pieza, dejándolo en su lugar ↼. Digo, nunca hechizaste a nadie, a menos que fuese para alguna clase, y justo tenía que ser yo el que viviese eso...fui un tonto y un necio. Mi hombría se puso delante, dejándome cegado, inmerso en un mundo despreciable en donde sólo podía verte a ti en esa situación. No me importó lo que dijesen mis amigos, ni el daño que te pudiese estar haciendo, y…

↼Y preferiste hacerme la ley del hielo ↼James la miró avergonzado↼. Me dolió James, mucho más de lo que pensé, lo admito. Y ahora sé lo que tú sientes cuando yo te hago lo mismo.

↼Duele en el alma. Sientes que algo se te rompe adentro y que te ahoga.

↼Y nadie puede ser capaz de arreglar lo que has hecho, excepto tú si decides pedirle perdón a aquella persona.

James apenas si sonrió después de que Lily dijese eso. Se notaba que estaba arrepentido.

↼Lo siento, Lily, lo siento.

Lily le sonrió con ternura.

↼Estás perdonado, James.

James ensanchó una sonrisa, que a los ojos de Lily era lo más hermoso que había visto. Y, sin querer, su corazón se aceleró.

↼Eso es lo que quería escuchar, Lily.

↼Perdóname tú a mí por todas esas veces que te dejé en ridículo con mi negación o cuando te abofetee aquel día en el campo de Quidditch.

↼Sobre la negación, perdonada. Y sobre la cachetada, pues no pasa nada, me lo merecía.

James se encogió de hombros y a Lily se le iluminaron los ojos. Por fin el asunto estaba aclarado, aún así ella dijo:

↼Entonces, ¿ya no más insistencias?

↼No más insistencias, Lily. Te lo prometo ↼prometió James, acercándose cada vez más a ella, acortando de a poco la distancia.

↼Intentaremos llevarnos mejor ↼ soltó ella, respirando con dificultad.

↼Lo haremos.

James se acercaba peligrosamente. Y más pronto de lo que ella supo, sus frentes estaban rozándose . El corazón de Lily se desbocó.

↼Entonces, ¿qué pasará con nosotros y nuestra relación de odio? ↼ preguntó Lily, mirando directamente a los labios de James, imaginándose un beso de él.

↼No lo sé ↼el aliento de James le llegaba, envolviéndola completamente y llevándola a un mundo en donde sólo ella y él existían.

↼¿Conocidos o amigos? ↼soltó Lily, volviendo a la realidad, cerrando sus ojos y regañándose mentalmente por lo que dijo.

James no contestó inmediatamente, por lo que Lily abrió los ojos. Ella se sorprendió al verlo sobándose la sien, ¿cuándo había pasado eso? Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar, porque él contestó:

↼Intentaremos ser amigos.

Lily esbozó media sonrisa sin saber por qué. Lo que sí estaba segura era que algo le golpeaba el pecho.

Luego, ambos se estrecharon la mano, sacudiéndola y cerrando así el acuerdo. Los amigos de James y Lily vitorearon, aunque ellos esperaban otra cosa. Después de que se soltaron las manos, James le comentó:

↼Espero que el próximo año te den el Premio Anual, Lily. Te lo mereces.

Ella sonrió abiertamente y, aunque no lo expresó en voz alta, Lily también esperaba que James ganase el Premio Anual. Posteriormente, se despidieron.

↼Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, James.

Él le sonrió y le besó la mejilla, haciéndola enrojecer. Después, se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigos.

Y Lily se sintió bien. Intentar ser amigos era el primer paso para ser algo más. Sin quererlo, ella suspiró. Luego, se subió al tren, aguardando que el próximo curso le trajese sólo alegrías.

* * *

***_Con respecto a Alice, sé que ella va un año arriba de Lily; pero se entiende que para efectos del fic ella, que sigue en séptimo, entrase al dormitorio de sexto para ver a su amiga._**

**_*Con respecto a Marlene. No estoy segura de ella, pero para efectos del fic, ella me servía._**

* * *

**Hola a todos.**

**Este pequeño one-shot le hice para el reto, como bien leyeron arriba.**

**Pero como algunos saben o recuerdan ( o simplemente se les olvidó) la situación del hechizo Lily y caída de James por las escaleras ya la había relatado antes. Aquí fue resumida, centrándome en los sentimientos, en la fría indiferencia y en las disculpas luego de dicha situación. Y les recuerdo que fue porque me cansé del cliché de que Lily es una santa, que vive rechazando a Potter y James un simple bromista, ¿ no podía ser a la inversa y que ella se diese cuenta de sus sentimientos por ese incidente? Ok, fue eso xd.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos vemos pronto. **

**pd: De la historia de Harry Potter, ya saben cuál, aún nada. Ok.**

**pd2: revisé varias veces esto, espero que esté bien.**


End file.
